1. Field of the Invention
The present specification relates to a portable device and a method for controlling the same.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A portable device may be manufactured in a foldable structure. Conventionally, the portable device, which includes two bodies, had been manufactured in such a manner that the two bodies could mutually be folded by folding. In this respect, the portable device has been recently manufactured to include three bodies in such a manner that the three bodies that may be folded by folding. At this time, the portable device may include a plurality of camera units. The portable device requires a method for controlling the plurality of camera units in accordance with a folded structure.